


不条理な事件

by Starscreamisbae



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: I'm sorry for anyone who actually can read this, I used google translate
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Motormaster/Swindle (Transformers), Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

スタースクリームは目を覚まし、暗い部屋にいることに気づきました。彼がゆっくりと自分の光学系をオンラインにしたとき、彼は誰かが彼の上に横たわっていることに気づきました。彼の嗅覚の匂いと姿の輪郭は、それがメガトロンであることを彼に告げました。スタースクリームはクロノメーターをチェックして、それが真夜中であることを発見しました。彼は現在、眠っているメガトロンの下に閉じ込められ、流動性のあるびしょ濡れのシートに横たわっていました。スタースクリームは何が起こったのかを知っていました、それは簡単でした、彼はメガトロンをフラギングしていました。なぜ、どのようにこれが起こったのかは謎でした。  
スタースクリームは彼のメモリバンクをスキャンして、これにつながった原因を思い出しました。彼は、より多くのエネルゴンを得るための彼の最新の計画についてメガトロンと議論したことを思い出しました（そこには普通のことは何もありません）。次に起こったことは、おそらく彼の現在の苦境につながったものです。いつものように彼を殴打する代わりに、彼は貸し出し、激しくキスし始めました。スタースクリームが彼にキスをし、メガトロンの宿舎に連れ戻された瞬間に巻き込まれた。ああ、そういうことが起こったのです。  
スタースクリームはここにいられないことに気づいたので、メガトロンをそっと転がしました。メガトロンは一貫性のない何かを不平を言い、スタースクリームの腰に腕を巻きつけました。彼がここに滞在していたようです。  
彼が再び目覚めたとき、それは朝でした。彼はまだ潤滑剤とトランスフルイドで覆われているのを見下ろしたので、メガトロンの個人用洗面所に行きました。運が良ければメガトロンはすでにそこにいました。 「スタースクリームはありますか？」メガトロンは尋ねた。 「いや？」スタースクリームは言った。 「スタースクリーム、一緒に来てみませんか？」彼のより良い判断に反して、彼は餌を取り、彼に加わりました。なぜなら、彼はシャワーが必要で、冷たい溶剤を使用したり、コミュニティの洗面所を悪化させたりする方法がなかったからです。 「ここであなたのためにあなたの翼を手に入れさせてください。」 「いや、大丈夫だよ、ありがとう！何をしているのかわからないだけでなく、昨夜の出来事は一回限りの間違いだった。途中で立ち去ろうとした。夜だがあなたの大きな  
ダムアームが腰に巻かれました！私は今ここにいるべきではありませんが-」メガトロンが彼の翼の先端をなめ始めたので彼は暴言の途中で止められました。メガトロンがキスで彼の翼の敏感なメッキを贅沢にし始めたので彼はすぐに溶けました。彼のキスメガトロンが特に敏感な首のケーブルを挟んだとき、スタースクリームはうめき声を上げました。彼は腰に熱がこもるのを感じることができました。メガトロンは彼にもう一度キスをしてから、唇に激しくキスしました。  
スタースクリームはキスを深めるためにメガトロンと向き合った。メガトロンは彼の腰全体をつかみ、壁にぶつけた。潤滑剤は太ももに流れ始め、溶剤がどんどん流れていきました。スタースクリームはメガトロンのコッドピースに対して挽き始めました。メガトロンは、パネルの下でスパイクが硬化するのを感じることができました。すぐに圧力が非常に大きくなり、メガトロンがパネルを開いてスパイクが飛び出しました。スタースクリームは、メガトロンが自分のパネルをポップしたときに、メガトロンのハードスパイクを掌握しました。スタースクリームのむき出しのバルブから潤滑剤が噴出し始め、メガトロンのスパイクの先端で尿道球腺液のビードがよくなり始めました。彼はすでにスタースクリームのサーボで過負荷に近づいていましたが、彼は賞金を請求するまで終了するつもりはありませんでした。彼は自分自身を並べ始め、彼の中で動き始めました。最初はゆっくりとだらしなく、次に固くて荒いです。スタースクリームの冷却ファンは、フレームが過熱し始めたときにクリックしました。スタースクリームは次のキスにうめき声を上げ、ラフで、激しく、そして情熱に満ちていました。スタースクリームは悲鳴でいっぱいになり、彼の名に恥じない。メガトロンはすぐに過負荷になりました。  
「それが一度きりのことだとあなたは何を言っていましたか？」メガトロンはこっそりと尋ねた。 「ああ、あなたの古いばかを黙らせなさい。」 「うーん、私はまたもや散らかっています」スタースクリームは、壊れたバルブと潤滑油で覆われた太ももを見下ろしながら握りしめました。少なくとも彼らはまだシャワーを浴びていた、と彼は思った。溶剤はすでに冷えていましたが、この時点では問題ではありませんでした。彼は急いで洗い流しました、彼がすべて乾いたら、彼はドアにコードをタイプして去りました  
スタースクリームは彼のシフトのためにコマンドセンターに歩いて行きました。彼がスカイワープを歩いていると、すぐに彼に立ち向かいました。 「昨夜はどこにいましたか、なぜシフトに遅れたのですか？」彼は尋ねた。 "大きなお世話。"スカイワープの光学系は、マークがメガトロンの歯状突起によって残されていたスタースクリームの翼に漂いました。 「あなたは誰かと一緒でしたね？」 「たとえ私がそうだったとしても、それはまだあなたの仕事ではありません。」サンダークラッカーが入って来て、「二人は何を話しているの？」 「スクリーマーは昨夜誰かと一緒にいました、そして彼は私に誰を教えません。」 「それはあなたの仕事ではないからです！」スタースクリームが突っ込んだ。「ラムジェットスタースクリームが彼を夢中にしたのは間違いない」サンダークラッカーは言った。 「まず第一に、私はラムジェットを好きではありません、そして第二に、それは彼ではありませんでした。」 「それは少なくとも探求者でしたか？私はあなたが汚いグラウンドパウンダーで得るほど無駄な人を見ることができません。」スタースクリームが赤面した。スカイワープのあごが落ちた「それはグラウンドパウンダーでしたか？！」 「私がバースパートナーとして誰を選んだかについてあなたの意見を求めなかった。今、あなたが気にしないのなら、私はメガトロンと話をする必要がある。」 「メガトロンだとは思わないの？」 「たぶん」  
\--------  
デストロンのゴシップ工場は、過去1週間、スタースクリームとメガトロンの事件についての噂でいっぱいでした。三位一体の探求者がうわさ話をしているのを見ずに、勝利のホールを歩くことはできませんでした。  
「ねえスクリーマー、噂は本当ですか？」ダージに尋ねた  
「どんな噂？」  
「あなたが知っている、あなたとメガトロン卿についてのもの」  
「彼らは噂であり、それだけだ」スタースクリームは顔を赤らめた  
「だから彼らは本当だ！」  
「あなたはダフですか？私はノーと言いました」  
「わかりました、確かに」ダージはウィンクしました  
スタースクリームは、誰かにぶつかったときに、今後の襲撃に関するデータパッドを読み始めました。彼は見上げてメガトロンと胸を突き合わせた。


	2. Chapter 2

「スタースクリームなぜこの1週間、私を避けてきたのですか？」メガトロンは悲しみに満ちた彼の声を尋ねた。メガトロンがコマンドセンターでスタースクリームを見る機会を得るたびに、彼はすぐに逃げ出しました。それでも、シーカーがほとんどの時間を自分のトリンの共有バースルームで過ごしていたときは、まれな出来事でした。  
「メガトロンをめぐる噂を聞いたことがありますか！？」スタースクリームは逃げようとしましたが、メガトロンが道を塞いでいたので、役に立ちませんでした。 「まあ、それらのほとんどは私の小さな探求者に当てはまりませんか？」スラグ、スタースクリームはメガトロンが彼と一緒にそのペットの名前を使用したときにそれを嫌いました。彼はそれが彼の火花をはためく方法を嫌っていました。それは彼に物事、彼が感じたくないものを感じさせました。 「私は「あなたの小さな探求者」メガトロンではありません。あなたが気にしないのなら、私にやらなければならない仕事があります。」彼は、ある種の走りで落ち着きを失い続けようとして、サシェイをしました。  
「えっ、それは一体何だったのかしら？」  
\--------  
「ふぅ、うまくいけば誰もそれを見なかった。誰も私をそのまま尊敬しているわけではありません。私がメガトロンをフラギングしていると思っている人は誰もいません。私は自分の知性で2番目に指揮を執っています。私が良い断片だからではありません。」  
「あなたが話しているスクリーマーさん。」 「ああ、スカイワープはどれくらいそこにいたのか」「あなたが自分自身にペラペラ話をするのを聞くのに十分な長さ。だからあなたは本当にメガトロンを断片化しました！？彼が停泊しているのはどれほど良いか、さあ、スクリーマーに、ジューシーな詳細をすべて聞きたいと言ってください。」  
「うーん、変態だよ」  
スカイワープが彼にそんな失礼な質問をするなんてあえて、特に彼らがまだ廊下に立っていて、誰もが彼らの声を聞くことができたとき「スタースクリームに来てください」とスカイワープは泣き言を言いました。そのように警戒を怠ってください。」 「スタースクリームの言うことは何でも。」  
スタースクリームがメガトロンに対する彼の感情をどれほど否定したとしても、彼はまだ彼の火花の中にその感情を感じていました。たぶん私は好きです、いや、メガトロンはセニールの古いクリープではありません。  
今、彼が読んでいたデータパッドに戻るために。たぶん、彼はメガトロンを無視し続けることができたのかもしれません。フラガーが彼と話そうとするのをやめれば、どちらが簡単でしょう。正直なところ、SICは彼がリーダーと対話することを要求するので、彼が彼の義務を考慮することを避けるのは難しくなりました。スタースクリームは、いくつかの仕事を成し遂げるために彼の共有の宿舎に行きました。  
\--------  
メガトロンは運が悪かったスタースクリームを手に入れるために最善を尽くしていました。彼は彼の通信リンクをオフにしていて、彼が彼の部屋に閉じ込められていたので彼と直接話す方法はありませんでした。サンダークラッカーまたはスカイワープに彼の食料と、彼がしなければならなかった書類を持ってきてもらう。しかしメガトロンは、襲撃が予定されていてスタースクリームがそれを担当していたという事実のために、いつか出て行かなければならないことを知っていました。  
彼はスタースクリームがなぜ彼を避けているのか理解していませんでした。彼は彼を怒らせるために何かをしましたか？彼は数サイクル前に彼らの小さなおしゃべりを楽しんだようだった。多分彼はそのように彼にキスするのが強すぎたのだろうか？しかし、彼はスタースクリームを強制しませんでしたね？いいえ、スタースクリームはキスをして彼の宿舎までついてきました。  
なぜ彼はそんなに難しくなければならなかったのですか？彼は彼らの喧嘩にうんざりしていて、彼は探求者を打ち負かしました。このようである必要はありませんでした、それはいつもこのようであったわけではありませんでした。スタースクリームはかつて、彼の家とヴォス王国が破壊された後、人生の新しい目的を見つけようとしていた、素朴で忠実で従順な兵士でした。メガトロンは彼にすべてを与え、彼は彼を彼のSICにし、彼に指揮する空軍を与えました。しかし、スタースクリームには何も十分ではないようでした。彼は常にメガトロンに対して多くの失敗した暗殺の試みを行うように彼を導くことを望んでいました。


	3. Chapter 3

「スタースクリームが私が今まで出会った中で最も耐え難いメカでなかったら、私たちはずっと前にこれを解決したでしょう！」スタースクリームは美しく、勇敢で、激しく、野心的で、致命的でした。メガトロンが探求者について賞賛したすべてのもの。しかし、ジェット機の力への消すことのできない渇きと暗殺の試みはわずかにオフになりました。しかし、彼らはそれを乗り越えました、あるいは少なくともメガトロンは彼らが持っていたと思いました。  
「スタースクリームは私を永遠に避けられない！そして私がついにその爆破された探求者を手にしたとき、私は彼に私を無視したことに対する許しを請うつもりだ！」彼は誘惑でそれをするだろう、彼はスタースクリームが彼に抵抗することができなかったほど彼自身を非常に望ましいものにするだろう。  
メガトロンは、メガトロン卿である彼が、彼の危険な副司令官を誘惑するのと同じくらい低いことをするようになったとは信じられませんでした。彼は彼が望むどんなメカも持つことができました、それでも彼はそれらの形の良い脚、その張り詰めたチェリーレッドの後方、そしてそれらの真珠のような白い翼を乗り越えることができませんでした。すべての探求者は翼を持っていますが、悪名高いスタースクリームの翼に匹敵するものはありません。  
「ふむ、この辺りの担当者を思い出させてやる」  
______  
誰もが知らないうちに、Soundwaveはこの試練全体が起こるのを見ていました。しかし、彼はいつも見ていて、いつも聞いていました。しかし、沈んだデストロン基地の周りでは、通常、これほど興味深いことは何も起こりませんでした。

喧嘩は、乱交と同じように、面白くするのが一般的でした。そのようなことは、カメラフィードで拾う一般的な出来事でした。サウンドウェーブのカメラはいたるところにあったので、彼の視界から安全な場所はどこにもありませんでした。カメラが拾わなかったものは、彼はいつでもカセットの1つを送って、疑いを持たない犠牲者をスパイすることができました。  
しかし、メガトロンとスタースクリームが接続することによって引き起こされたすべてのドラマからのすべてのドラマは、彼が何年にもわたって見た中で最も興味深いものでした。彼らが過去400万年続いた戦争にあったことを考えると、それは多くのことを言っていました。  
「私があなたに送った情報を取り戻すために、あなたは荒廃を返しましたか？」  
"はい、ボス。"荒廃は低いヒスで言った  
「これで、お気に入りのメロドラマを続けることができます。」サウンドウェーブには、過去数週間の映像が編集され、VHSに記録されていました。  
画面には、メガトロンがスタースクリームをどのように見せるかについて何も言わずにしゃがんで叫んでいることが示されていました。  
「うーん、今週は3回目だ」テープデッキは、彼らがそれぞれの宿舎にとどまる以上のことをしたいと望んでいた。  
足元で眠っていたラベージは、団結して見上げ、眠りについた  
スタースクリームの部屋の映像は、彼がサンダークラッカーの腕の中で丸まって眠っていることを示していました。 「スクリーマーは自分を乗り越えて、壊れたメガトロンに戻ります！」スカイワープはばかげて言った。スタースクリームは彼を嘲笑した。 「スカイワープが言おうとしていること」と彼は、スカイワープをバースから押しのけながら始めた。 「ねえ、それは何のためだったの？！」サンダークラッカーは彼を無視し、「メガトロンを回避しても状況は改善されないので、おそらく彼と一緒に問題を解決する必要があります」と続けました。  
「うーん、彼と一緒に寝たことがないのに！あの不機嫌そうな古いホットヘッドに感情を抱きたくない！」彼の顔はひどく邪悪なにやにや笑い始めた。「しかし、それでも私はこれを有利に使うことができた。サンダークラッカーはまだ床にいるスカイワープを神経質に見つめた。それなら、彼がそれを最も期待していなかったとき、私は彼を後ろで刺します！」スタースクリームのボーカルからひどいカックルが噴出し、彼のハンサムな顔に狂った表情。「私もそれにぴったりの短剣を持っています！」  
スカイワープは、そんな狂気に陥る気がなかったので、部屋を出ました。  
「メガトロン卿に警告する必要があります」しかし、彼は再び、それはおいしいドラマを台無しにするだろうと思いましたか、それともそれでしょうか？あるサーボでは、Soundwaveは、調整されていない計画を実行させた場合にどうなるかを確認することを望んでいました。彼はスタースクリームがメガトロンを殺すことができないことを知っていました、なぜなら彼は以前に成功していなかったからです。しかし、彼はメガトロンに忠実であり、スタースクリームの計画が機能する可能性を危険にさらすことはできませんでした。  
彼らのすべてに加えて、彼は彼らに仲良くしてもらいたいと思っていました。なぜなら、彼らのどちらも彼らの仕事をしていないので、彼はすべての未完成の事務処理をしなければならなかったからです。襲撃スタースクリームが再スケジュールを続けていたという事実も助けにはならなかった

ランブルとフレンジーも見ていて、自分たちのアイデアを持っていました。  
「ねえフレンツ、私には考えがある」ランブルドはささやいた。  
「あなたは私が考えていることを考えていますか？」にやにや笑いが顔を横切った。  
「お見合いの時間！」彼らはサウンドウェーブを邪魔しないように一斉にささやきました


End file.
